The Quest for the Crystal Stars
by Dusk tha Fox
Summary: Candice's first time playing a video game didn't go so well, now she's in it! With nothing else to do, she decides to go find the Crystal Stars with her new friend Goombella. The two will make more new friends, travel distance lands, fight beasts, and stop the nefarious plans of the X-nauts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Paper Mario series belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems**

****Hey ya'll, I came up with this idea while I was doing a second playthrough on Paper Mario:The Thousand Year Door. Enjoy my second non-Sonic the Hedgehog fic.

Oh, and despite the fact it's in a first person view of a female, I am a male.

* * *

I sat on my couch staring at the blank television, I had just finished my homework and now I am going to do something for fun! I looked over the desk in front of me, there were some video games that belonged to my brother. I don't normally play video games, I do from time to time though. They were kind of fun, I think the only time I played them was when my brother and I did multiplayer. I didn't have much else to do, it's too hot to play outside, and I could try playing a video game on my own. I looked over at his stack, picking the most interesting one, I pulled out one named 'Paper Mario:The Thousand Year Door'. The cover looked interesting, and I am very familiar with the Mario series. Especially since Mario games are usually what I play multiplayer on.

I opened the case, pulled out the disk, and put it inside my brother's Wii. I picked up a Wii remote and went to the Gamecube channel to play, I then got the Gamecube controller. A warning showed on the screen, I pressed the A button to continue. The screen then went black, nothing happened. Was the game not working? Before I had time to think about it, a jolt of electricity came out of the Wii and seemed to grab me! I shrieked, no one was at home at the moment so I couldn't get any help. I was dragged into the television, was this normal?!

When I opened my eyes again, I was in an unfamiliar area. I was lying on a rocky floor, I looked at my surroundings. It looked like some dilapidated town, there was graffiti on the walls, trash on the ground, and the people didn't look nice. Speaking of the people, they looked nothing like humans! There was a mushroom with legs wearing a hat, some anthropomorphic bear, blue figures with masks that have a devious face on them. It seemed reminiscent of the...Mario games. Did it really happen? Am I really in the game? That seems to be the only explanation. I heard a voice that sounded it came from an old man.

"Oh missy...missy!" I looked at the side of me to see a hooded merchant in the distance, as the old person said, I am a female.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked

"Yes you missy, may I have your name please?" he began, actually I can't tell it's gender.

"My name is Candice" I answered.

"Well Candice, won't you buy something? I have a wide assortment of knicknaks and doodads" I thought for a moment, I noticed a box. I thought it looked pretty

"What's in this box?" I asked, lifting it up.

"It is said this box holds a map that shows where a legendary treasure sleeps" he or she answered "But it has a magic lock that only one with a pure and noble heart can open. As you can see, if one such as myself touches it" the merchant tried to open it, but failed. "I know, if you can open the box missy, you get to keep what's inside" the merchant said. "I'm sure whatever's inside is no use to me"

"I'll try" I replied, I took the box and attempted to open it, it opened! I never expected I had a pure and noble heart. A glow came out of the box and I peeked inside to find my possession.

* * *

The quest begins! :D


	2. Goombella

**Disclaimer:Paper Mario series belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems**

I can't believe I got a magical treasure map! This is so exciting! Sure I learned I'm in a video game now and it's probably supposed to happen, but it's still awesome! I do wonder how I got in here and if this has ever happened before. Before the old person say good bye he or she seemed to look around. It's as if the old person wanted to keep something a secret. I hope it's not another one of those creepy old people. I decided to go to the harbor area and look at the map. It looks rather interesting, I'll probably have to go these places. I want to get out of this world and my best bet is beating it. It may be dangerous, but it should be worth it! A-

"Hey! What do you want?! Get away from me freak!"

I looked behind myself to see one of those mushroom things Mario smashes, except it was pink,wore archeologist clothes, and had a blonde ponytail. In front of her was a weird purple man and he had two people in suits with him. They seemed like henchmen.

"Oh, come off it, you airhead! I know it's tough for you, but don't play dumb with me! I've seen you walking around town asking for information about the Crystal Stars. Well, now I'm doing the asking, so be a good girl and tell us what you know! Right. NOW!" the purple guy said.

"Never! I don't have anything to say to you creeps! Eww!" Because of those words I'm assuming these people were bad guys.

"I suppose it wouldn't be right if a sassy little lass like you met with an untimely demise... Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh! Boys, we're taking this firebrand to our fortress!"

"As you command, Lord Crump! We're on it!" a henchman said.

"N-No! Stop right there, you weirdos! I'll scream! Really!"

That's a weird name and weird laugh that guy had. Enough about that, this whatever he is is trying to kidnap this girl! It wouldn't be right if I just sit there and watch. I ran up to the purple guy.

"You leave her alone freak! She didn't do anything to you!" I shouted to them. The girl noticed me and went behind me.

"Yeah, what she said. Like I'd go anywhere with smelly lunatics like you! Hmph! Not likely!" Lord Crump was obviously not amused.

"Whuh? What do you think YOU'RE doing, chump? You think you can screw up my plans?!"

"Yes I do"

"Gah! It's always something... Looks like I'm going to have to give you a little taste of the old CRUMP-A-BOMB!" Before I knew it a fight started. I never knew I'd fight one day, I wished I never would too.

"Battle time, Miss lady! Just find a way to beat this freak of the week, OK? Don't sweat the details. Just hit him with all you got!" All I had was my fists and feet. I guess I can punch and kick him. Lord Crump tried to jump on me, but I dodged the predictable attack and kicked him in his bottom.

"Yes! You're doing awesome! Don't you let up!"

This guy was just a joke, all he did was try to jump on me. It was so easy to dodge and he seemed to be hurt by just my punches and kicks.

****"You've got him on the ropes! C'mon! Keep whaling on him!"

With one final blow on the big fat purple thing known as Lord Crump, he was exhausted.

"You did it! You did it! YESSS!"

"Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh! OK, you got a couple decent shots in, I'll give you that. But...unfortunately for you...that means..." A whole bunch of henchmen surrounded me and the mushroom girl. "It's go time! Punish them!" All the guys started jumping towards me! Fortunately the mushroom girl found a way through them.

"Quick this way!"

They all must be blind, they don't see me getting out of here and they don't see what they're jumping on them.

"Phew! What a bunch of loons! Let's just sneak out of here, what do you say?"

"Yeah, and I agree with you on them being loons" The two of us had went to the place where I found the map, the old person was no longer there.

"Wow, Miss! You...totally saved me! Thanks! I have just GOT to give you a little reward!" The girl dug into her pockets using her mouth. I felt sorry for her having no arms. She managed to dig out a wooden hammer. She handed it to me.

"Thanks uh.."

"Goombella, and you are?"

"My name is Candice. This is quite a way to meet"

"I already HATE it here! There are freaks and weirdos EVERYWHERE! It's nasty! I mean, I know the place is called Rogueport, so I should have expected it, but sheesh! I'd never come to a place like this if there weren't some legendary treasure here." Legendary treasure? Don't I have a legendary treasure map?

"Um, does the legendary treasure have a map like this?" I dug the map out of my pocket. Goombella jumped

"Omigosh! Is... Isn't that a treasure map?! You HAVE to tell me where you got that!"

"I opened a box some old merchant gave me. This was inside. The merchant said it can only be opened by one with a pure heart"

"I never thought I'd meet someone with a pure heart! Wow! Oooh! Oooh! I know, Candice! Come with me! One of my professors is here researching that treasure. We'll show him your map!"

"Sure why not? I have nothing better to do."

"Okay, we're all set! First off, we gotta go find my professor. Thing is, since I just got to town myself...I, um, don't actually know where he lives. So keep an eye out!"

"Your a college student?"

"Yup!"

"I never would've guessed. Well, let's keep going. I can tell some large and epic adventure will be awaiting us"

"Yeah, just you and me! We'll be awesome! We'll be world famous! We'll get to find the treasure. Well fame and money isn't really what I want"

"Well, what do you want?" That treasure and fame sure seems tantalizing to me

"Well, I always wanted to be an archeologist. It's my dream! I studied archeology with Professor Frankly. On our adventure, I might just put what I learned to use!" For a small mushroomy thing with no arms, she's got big dreams. A college girl might be able to help me on our quest, she might know lots of things. I've grown to like her too.

I can tell that this may be one of my funnest moments in my life.


End file.
